1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of repairing a defect and an apparatus for repairing a defect. The invention specifically relates to a method of repairing a defect and an apparatus for repairing a defect by which a defect in a black matrix portion and a colored portion of a color filter as well as a defect in an electrode and a wiring pattern of a liquid crystal substrate are repaired.
2. Description of the Background Art
A color filter as a component of a liquid crystal display has a lattice shape pattern (formed of such material as chromium, chromium oxide and resin) referred to as a black matrix as well as a colored portion. A defect developed when the black matrix is formed includes a black defect and a white defect. If the black matrix extends into a color filter portion (not colored at this stage), the defect is called the black defect. When a part of the black matrix is missing, the defect is called the white defect. In addition, after the color filter portion is colored, if colors of the black matrix and the colored portion are mixed, the defect is called the black defect, and if some color is missing, the defect is called the white defect. Such black defect and white defect are conventionally repaired by an operator watching a camera image, by laser beam for the black defect and by filling the white defect with ink. Such a conventional method requires much labor and time.
Moreover, as the size and definition of the liquid crystal display are increased, the number of its pixels is increased. The rate of occurrence of a defect in an electrode and a wiring pattern of a liquid crystal substrate thus rises. In order to improve the yield in manufacturing the liquid crystal substrate, such a defect must be repaired.